Present audio content playing devices are separated from the headphone system that normally contains the speakers (also referred to as receivers). The reason for this has typically been that audio content has been stored on disks that require a separate playing system. However, even with the advent of storing audio content on non-disk RAM (Random Access Memory) storage systems, the audio content player has been separated from the earpiece system (e.g., plug in headphones or earbuds). Combining the capacity for audio download and playing in an earpiece system is not obvious over related art since the user interaction system (e.g., play button, keyboard system) does not readily appear compatible with the size of an earpiece device and the difficulty of user interaction.
Additionally, no system currently exists for registration and download of audio content into an earpiece.